There are many types of handgrips integral with or attachable to baseplates to which cameras may be mounted. Many contain photographic flash attachment shoe mounts either fixed permanently or adjustably to the top of the grip. Some have multiple shoe mounts affixed at right angles to each other in a fixed or adjustable arrangement with respect to the top of the grip.
Many handgrips currently available are configured for anatomical compatibility with regard to the hand and more specifically with regard to the fingers and thumb. At least one such grip in use is rotated slightly in the clockwise direction approximately 5.degree. or 10.degree. about the axis through the length of the grip perpendicular to the horizontal baseplate to which it is attached and tilted approximately 5.degree. backward or counterclockwise in a vertical plane through the center of the grip at that position. This grip design reflects recognition of the fact that when, for example, the left arm is extended to grasp and hold a handgrip to which an article is mounted and to permit such article to be held directly in front of the body, the arm is rotated slightly clockwise, looking down, approximately 5.degree. to 10.degree. from straight ahead. The closed hand may have to turn slightly clockwise about the longitudinal axis through the wrist to hold a handgrip. Further, when the attached object such as a camera is to be held at chest level or above, the wrist may tend to rotate about the longitudinal axis counterclockwise. Thus, the handgrip described above is designed to accommodate a wrist rotation in each of two axes. The angular positions permitted are, however, quite limited and not generally within the most desirable range of positions for comfortable and, more importantly, stable holding and support of the attached object. An object such as a camera being supported by a baseplate attached to a handgrip must be held steady for focusing and shooting in order to achieve the desired focus, composition, and other photographic results.
The above described handgrip has two flashshoe mounts at 90.degree. to each other on a cylindrical body which may be rotated to position the flashshoe mounts. The cylindrical body is restrained from rotation after the desired position is attained by securing it with a friction clamp tightened upon the cylindrical body by means of a tight thumb screw. The problem with this arrangement is that a moderately heavy to heavy flash unit mounted in one of the flash shoes may not remain in the desired position when the combined flash unit and grip is in other than the vertical, upright position. The friction grip may not provide a secure hold on the cylindrical body to which the flashshoe mount is attached. Thus, the flash unit may rotate out of proper position and result in loss of control of the photographic exposure process or damage to the flash unit itself.
Other handgrips are moderately shaped vertically mounted cylindrical types. These may have fixed or rotatable horizontally placed flashshoe mounts at the top surface of the grip. Many have adapters to permit location of the flash unit at various locations above and around the camera body. Some permit mount rotation to achieve bounce flash effects where the flash unit itself does not provide such a capability.
Another type of adjustable flashshoe mount and handgrip combination employs a ball and socket with friction grip. The flashshoe mount is secured to the ball. The ball is held in the socket located at the top of the handgrip. Here again, the problem is one of not having a positive locking means to ensure that the ball is immovable when a flash unit, particularly a moderately heavy one, is mounted in the flashshoe. Also, the ball and socket mount frequently is incapable of holding position when carrying a flash unit in other than an upright position directly above the handgrip. Further, ball and socket flashshoe mounts are susceptible, as are other friction grip positioning means, to detrimental wear effects.
Other types of adjustable handgrip and flashshoe mount combinations offer varying degrees of positioning flexibility by means of screw type or wingnut fasteners.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the afore-mentioned devices and offers the high degree of handgrip and flashshoe mount positioning flexibility independently and with respect to each other with positive locking and positioning means that are vitally necessary to creative photographic employment.